Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a travel lane marking recognition apparatus.
Related Art
A travel lane marking recognition apparatus is conventionally known that recognizes a travel lane marking in the following manner. First, the travel lane marking recognition apparatus generates an image by imaging the area ahead of the own vehicle, and extracts edge points from the image. Next, the travel lane marking recognition apparatus detects travel lane marking candidates based on the edge points. Furthermore, the travel lane marking recognition apparatus recognizes, as the travel lane marking, a travel lane marking candidate that has a high probability (likelihood) of being a travel lane marking, among the travel lane marking candidates (refer to JP-A-H11-53551).
When the own vehicle is in the midst of changing lanes to an adjacent lane from the lane in which the own vehicle is traveling, of the travel lane markings of the adjacent lane, the travel lane marking on the far-side of the own vehicle appears in the peripheral portion of the image. In addition, when the own vehicle is in the midst of changing lanes, the positions of the travel lane markings in the image significantly change over time. Therefore, when the own vehicle is in the midst of changing lanes, recognition of the travel lane marking at an early stage becomes difficult.